


Morning Routine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Because every pairing needs the mornin' routine, Eita is a little shy, Eita's legs, Fluff, M/M, Tendou is a little sick, Tendou's dress shirt, first name basis, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eita Semi wasn't exactly what you'd call a morning person.If anything, he hated the sun in his eyes, going to work, and, more importantly, being woken up. Especially if it was by a certain Satori Tendou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is officially my first fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy- I know I did~  
> ʕ•͡¬•ʔ

Eita Semi wasn't exactly what you'd call a morning person.

If anything, he hated the sun in his eyes, going to work, and, more importantly, being woken up. _Especially_ if it was by a certain Satori Tendou.

If there was one thing Eita knew about Satori, it was that he practically _existed_ for the morning. Satori was the only person Eita knew who set an actual _alarm_  early in the morning just to watch the sun rise. And after that, he would go on a morning jog. Eita nearly shivered at the thought of running in the cold air. He didn't mind a jog when it was during a different time of day, but when _Satori_ when out for a jog, well, he only had 30 minutes to sleep in before his boyfriend came back. 

However, none of that would be the case today.

 Eita was instead woken up by a _sneezing_ Satori.

"You're sick." _Finally_  


"I can _feel_ the thrill in your voice, Eita."

Eita rolled his eyes. "Do I _look_ happy to you, Sato?"

He wasn't the _best_  liar, but it wasn't like he going to admit that Satori was right. He scooted closer to Satori as the latter wrapped his arms around his waist. Eita found himself staring into Satori's ruby eyes, entranced. _Is he really mine?_  


"You're going to be late to work, Eita," Satori poked his cheek.

Eita frowned. Then again, how _did_ Satori manage to take his heart? 

"Don't remind me," Eita sighed irritably, sitting up on the bed and throwing the blankets aside. _It's not like it's the end of the world-_  


_  
_

"So  _that's_ where my shirt went."

  


Eita slowly lowered his eyes to find Satori's white dress shirt loosely hugging his body, his eyes trailed up his smooth, milky legs to find his boxers hidden underneath the oversized shirt. Don't get him wrong- they shared a lot of things; drinks, food, a car, a bed. Certainly  _this_ wasn't a problem, as well?

_It was._

You see, Eita had a hard time when it came to expressing his feelings. _Hell,_ it took him his entire _three years_ of high school to finally tell Satori how he felt about him. It also took him three more months to be able to actually hug Satori. Don't even ask about the  _I love you_ part.

They've been dating for seven years, and while Eita  _still_ can't express his feelings properly at times, it's now mostly on more... _Intimate_ subjects. He got butterflies whenever he saw Satori in boxers after a shower, rosewood hair dripping wet over his face. Or whenever Satori kissed him _oh so_ good when he came home from work; Eita was never really sure of how to respond. 

  


Eita usually wore a t-shirt and a pair of shorts as pajamas, though he wasn't  _quite_ sure as to why he slept in Satori's dress shirt. Eita felt an obnoxious twist in his stomach, a blush creeping up his neck.

He found himself feeling rather  _shy_.

  


"Is that a problem?" he finally asked, turning around, only to find Satori pressing his lips against his in a chaste kiss.

 Satori gave him a breathtaking smile, "Of course not, Eita." 

  


Eita Semi wasn't exactly what you'd call a morning person. But maybe, just  _maybe,_ he liked being woken up by a certain Satori Tendou. 

 


End file.
